bgrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Font
Cambria "Font" Calibri is a soldier that arrived in Blood Gulch during the 3rd Generation of soldiers. She is incredibly sweet and forgiving to a fault, and although her aim is excellent, she has trouble pulling the trigger when she has the enemy in her sights. "Brief" History Cambria was born in Virginia, where she lived on a llama and alpaca farm with her mother, Eleanor; her father, Wilton; and her sister, Ariel. Cambria was a subject of relentless bullying when she was young, but through childhood optimism and general naivety, she was able to keep a good attitude about herself. Her family would often go out hunting, which helped Cambria become an excellent shot, although not as good as her sister. When she was 11 years old, an event arose in which her parents, with the help of their llamas, had to go and help a girl who had gotten lost in the mountains close to their home. That girl was none other than Dakota Ryan, who quickly became Cambria's best friend. Dakota became a protector for Cambria, teaching her karate (well, really how to dodge attacks) and keeping bullies away from her. She even went as far as to challenge Cambria's first boyfriend to a fight in order to prove his worthiness. Through all of this, Cambria started to develop a small crush on her friend which she would never act on for fear of ruining the friendship that she had had for so long. After Dakota leaves for the military, Cambria enters a state of mild depression, no longer knowing what to do with herself. She works off-and-on as a mechanic and a computer technician for about a year, until she decides to join the military as well in hopes of finding a use for herself and her extensive knowledge of tech and mechanics. Cambria's first outpost is in Sanctuary, where she lived happily as a scout until a Covenant raid wiped out the entirety of the base's inhabitants except for Cambria, who only survived by running into the surrounding jungle and hiding in trees, bushes, and leaves until backup arrived to get her out. Because of her failure in Sanctuary, she was moved to Blood Gulch, where she reunited with Dakota. When she first arrived she was cautious, greeting everyone with respect and trying to make as few enemies as possible. She slept on the ground in the middle of the canyon for several days partially so she didn't have to bother anyone in authority. As she continued life in the canyon, she opened up more and entered a relation with Jaime Ellison. In the fight against the Splinters, Cambria was placed on Team Charlie (Sheen) with her friends Dakota, Sky, and Magnus. In her team's mission, she killed humans for the first time, a loving couple who were guarding a door, and a guard she shoved out a window to avoid being pushed out herself. She also witnessed Agent Louisiana almost kill Dakota while being held down by a guard. After getting free, she had the opportunity to kill Louisiana, but hesitated, asking if he had killed Dakota. After he confirmed the worst of her fears, she shoots at him, but does almost no damage. She carried Dakota back to base and stayed with her until she woke up, afraid that if she wasn't there, Dakota wouldn't wake up. Soon after the Splinter situation, Cambria's sister Ariel arrived in the canyon. Upon her arrival, Cambria stayed away from anywhere her sister could be due to Ariel's rather abrasive personality. Eventually she met with her in an unhappy reunion of family. She resolved to stay as far away from her as possible, but was eventually unable to continue with that plan due to Ariel's relationship with Walmsley. She was against it at first, but resolved to help him in order to try and prevent heartbreak. With the takeover of Green Team, Cambria stayed neutral, keeping herself a member of Blue Team, but not wanting to fight. She moved to the Cafe Bunker, but then after the renovations to Blue Base (which she helped with) she moved back. Trivia * Cambria is physically unable to curse. The closest she can get is saying "dick". * She has a llama named Chalkboard and an alpaca named Wingdings. * The only person she can be incredibly rude to is her sister. * She has slapped sense into both Campbell and Quarters on separate occasions. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team